


We've got this.

by Chu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Crush, Friendship, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensation of nervousness is expressed in a sudden confession of uncertainty. Dirk needs to handle the situation before it gets away from him. He can't have Jake worrying after all, not when his they all have so much more to face in the future. </p><p>Just a snippet from the life and conversations of Dirk Strider and Jake English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitsu_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsu_47/gifts).



> You'll be sick of this before I am. Just a warning! I know things are tough, but I'm just going to keep plaguing you with my writing and heck! We'll get through it together! :]

GT: I dont like to admit to it especially my dear chap but i... I confess i am at least a touch uneasy about all of this.  
GT: Part of me has this nagging little doubt that we just might not be able to pull the whole thing off you know? That things might just go pretty down hill pretty fast!  
GT: And that theres a real chance that you and i might just not get to meet.  
GT: Being totally upfront and truthful with you strider i... Well. Im actually a spot scared of the whole ordeal.

Silenced stretched across the computerised conversation. Words without voice fell quiet as no one typed. Jake’s finally words hung heavy, green against the white background of the chat client. Honest and stark. More open than Dirk had expected him to be. 

He was afraid. 

It pulled at something inside the blonde as he read the words over again; each green letter seemingly imprinting itself in his mind, in his memory, in his thoughts of course. Jake was afraid. What could he do? Dozens of ideas flitted through his mind I the following seconds. Things he could say, things he could do perhaps. Ways to phrase things, things he certainly shouldn’t comment on. Each and every thought in the train was seeking one thing, they were seeking to calculate the response which would bring about the optimum level of contentment on Jake’s part as soon as it was given. 

That was what he needed right now. He needed Jake to feel okay, at ease. Confident. He couldn’t have his friend commencing the session with fears and doubts! Jake was always so full of charisma and bravado, a lot of it false admittedly, so an admittance of fear on his part actually shook the blonde slightly. He’d often suspected that maybe Jake did find the upcoming game a little out of his are of understanding, however he’d always seemed to very geared up to actually play it that he’d never taken the time to question him on it. There was also the fact that Jake didn’t seem the most adept individual at actually listening to himself, taking his own genuine feelings into account. He just ran with what the hero of some action film should feel and superimposed that over his own being. At least that was how it looked. 

He couldn’t let the quite drag out any longer though, he had to end it, he had to make his move, take his shot, state his position. It wasn’t that hard to decide in the end. 

TT: We’ve got this Jake. 

The words were confident. They had to be. 

TT: We’ve got this so fucking hard it’s like the worst case of it anyone’s ever seen. We’ll get in that game and bam. Everyone’ll know we have it right of the back. You and me, English. Facing down everything with the greatest show of genuine ‘brovado’ that computerised world has ever seen!  
TT: Guns and sword taking them out quicker than they can blink! A proverbial tornado of sicknasty destruction. We’ve got this dude. We’ve got this.  
GT: You really think so my good fellow?  
TT: Sure do English.  
TT: Together there’s nothing we can’t do. We’ve got this.  
GT: Together? Well for sure my good chap. I would have no doubts were that to assuredly be the case!  
GT: But if we are unlucky in that aspect?  
TT: Then I’ll come and find you. Honestly Jake. Use your brain a little. You are not this stupid.  
TT: Do you even need to question that?  
TT: You trust me, don’t you?

Dirk lent back, his eyes fixed hard on the screen as he awaited the reply. There was a high chance that Jake would turn things around on him now, go off on a tangent, a joke. It would most likely not be a deliberately calculated move as it was when he himself changed the topic, it would be more a gut reaction, an innate attempt to avoid discomfort. 

GT: With my life.

A very small smile curved Dirk’s lips as he fixed his eyes on the screen again, long, slender, pale fingers moving to dance over the keys in a continuation of the almost silent conversation. 

TT: Then no more worries okay? We’ve got this and I’ve got your back. I need you to have mine.  
GT: But of course! Every step of the way! Till the very end whatever that may be.  
GT: But uh... Dirk?  
TT: Shoot.  
GT: Well you see. The thing is...  
TT: Stop hesitating Jake. It doesn’t suit you. Whatever it is just spit it out.  
GT: FINE. I was only wondering if there wasn’t just the smallest little part of you that was just a mite uneasy as well. Just the littlest part of you that might by just a tiny bit afraid. 

Another pause followed as Dirk’s eyes fixed hard on the green text. How to reply? How did he handle this? What was he supposed to say? What did Jake need? There were so many way’s he could handle this. Two which made the most sense. Both conflicting. Both as likely to cause confidence as distress. Jake was never a known factor, he was never easy to decipher. His actions were always very much his own, guided by something inside him rather than any other force. It was always so very difficult to know how best to be what he needed at any time. It brought on a constant need for mental adjustment in the blonde. 

TT: Yes. There is. 

Orange eyes narrowed on the screen as a deft little finger flicked out and sent the message with a resounding click of the larger enter key. His thoughts were focussed again at least. He’d picked his angle. Honest of feeling if not reason. He wouldn’t share his fears in totality. Merely the presence of them. His friend didn’t need to know their content. He didn’t need to know that it wasn’t the beasts and the potential threat to his life that chilled Dirk through a the thought of commencing the game, no indeed. It was something far less dramatic. Above all else he was really only afraid of one thing. He was afraid of what could arise to make one simple thing quite impossible He was afraid of not being able to contrive a meeting between himself and Jake English. The very young man he was attempting to console without saying too much. 

GT: Ah. I see.  
GT: Well you know strider? In truth im actually glad.  
TT: Oh? Why so English? Care to explain your doubtlessly faultless logic.  
GT: Well you see if its just me im doing this for then its easier to get all knotted up in the fears! Its just like any action flick though isnt it! If youve got someone else to fight for be brave for and go on for then its just a whole heap easier to push them back!  
GT: So if even a little part of you was just a touch afraid then well. That just gives me something to be brave for!

How to reply? He couldn’t explain what that actually meant to him. Despite everything, despite his own fearless bravado, despite his own machinations keeping everything ticking over Jake had still found some way of turning it around. He’d found some way of making himself the brave one again. 

TT: I’m going to go grab a shower Jake. You should rest. It’s late there. 

It was easier than knowing what else to say. Once again he’d proved himself a wild card, predictable in the sense that he was often so very hard to predict. He pushed his chair back and merely sat there for a moment as he watched a final line of text ping up from his friend, before the handle went offline. 

GT: Always a shower strider! Well! Good to know youre always so squeaky clean! Catch you in the morning dear fellow!  
golgothasTerror [GT] has ceased pestering timeusTestified [TT]

He logged off himself then. There was no need to be online. Jane and Roxy were engrossed in their own conversations no doubt, and he honestly felt no need to talk to either of the girls just now. His thoughts were a little too full of Jake once again. Maybe a shower was a good idea. 

Where better to entertain thoughts of your far distant best bro after all, than under a torrent of hot, soothing water. 

Could he ever tell Jake that squeaky clean wasn’t always the best way to describe his showers?


End file.
